<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He says "I love you" by Suicid3_knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689216">He says "I love you"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight'>Suicid3_knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Angst, Blood and Violence, Bottom Yagami Light, Brutal Murder, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Good Yagami Light, Harassment, M/M, Near | Nate River Being Creepy, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Light Yagami, POV Near | Nate River, POV Yagami Light, Possessive Nate River, Possessive Yagami Light, Psychological Torture, Serial Killers, Top Nate River, Yagami Light is a Little Shit, briefly, death of the main character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:13:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami muere con el conocimiento de que su alma gemela, Near, lo odia.<br/>Ligh Yagami despierta un día después de que encontró la Death Note, con la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas y ganarse el amor de su alma gemela.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L &amp; Yagami Light, Mikami Teru &amp; Yagami Light, Near | Nate River &amp; Yagami Light, Near | Nate River/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Los personajes de Death Note pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba<br/>Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.</p><p>Me termine de ver Death Note otra vez y todavía no supero la muerte de L.<br/>En verdad odio a Light, sin embargo admito que es verdaderamente inteligente y me gusta emparejarlo con N o L.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>El suave tintineo de las cadenas resonó en la habitación cuando Light movió sus manos, recostándose en la silla con una mirada de indiferencia en su rostro. Sus ojos vagaban por la habitación y evitaban obstinadamente los grises de Near, que seguía jugueteando con el dobladillo de su camisa blanca mientras lo observaba como si fuera un interesante puzle. Este era un proceso al que el joven detective estaba acostumbrado; Light se quedaría en silencio las primeras horas de su reunión antes de finalmente ceder y comenzar a hablar, con voz ronca por el desuso y ojos brillantes con algo parecido al alivio y la emoción.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>En otra ocasión, N estaría irritado por el comportamiento de Light, pero el silenció era verdaderamente apreciado este día. Había pasado toda la mañana mirando por la ventana después de haber recibido la noticia, observó las gotas caer del cielo y tocar el suelo una y otra vez, formando pequeños charcos que las personas luego pisarían. Fue un bucle aburrido e interesante de ver. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero ahora, mientras miraba al joven adulto frente a él, </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> se preguntó si debería intentar endulzar la noticia o simplemente decirla y ya. Light Yagami había matado a miles y luego se había autoproclamado un Dios, un salvador cuando la realidad era que Light no era mejor que las personas a las que mataba. Jamás se había arrepentido, incluso ahora, </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> dudaba de que lo hiciera. Había pasado un año, pero Light seguía como aquel día en que lo habían encarcelado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Arrogante y seguro de </span>
  <span>sí</span>
  <span> mismo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y a pesar de que </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo como el resto del equipo de investigación, no lo había hecho. De hecho, se había tomado la molestia de visitarlo todos los días en el hospital psiquiátrico en el que lo habían encerrado, y a pesar de que jamás lo había considerado, Light resulto ser una compañía agradable cuando no estaba siendo un imbécil narcisista y psicópata. Era tan inteligente como </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span>, verdaderamente bueno para las conversaciones y casi parecería un hombre normal si no fuera por su falta de moral y </span>
  <span>empatía</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero Light </span>
  <span>aún</span>
  
  <span>seguía</span>
  <span> siendo su alma gemela. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> nunca se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para considerar ese pequeño hecho; Light Yagami era su alma gemela, la persona que se suponía estaría con él hasta el momento de su muerte, la que lo amaría y protegería. </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> siempre había querido conocer a su alma gemela, siempre había tenido ese insaciable deseo de conocer a la persona que se suponía estaba hecha para él, que lo entendería y le otorgaría felicidad. Siempre </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> anhelado ser normal por lo menos en lo que respectaba a su alma gemela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero las cosas nunca eran fáciles cuando se trataban de Light Yagami.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lo cierto era que </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> había llegado demasiado tarde, y mientras miraba al hombre frente a él pensó que era mejor quedarse solo a estar junto a una persona con </span>
  <span>cero empatía</span>
  <span>, que se salvaría a si mismo si pudiera, que incluso después de darse cuenta de que N era su alma gemela siguió intentando matarlo. Light Yagami estaba condenado, y nadie podía ayudarlo. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> se sentiría impotente, </span>
  <span>destruido</span>
  <span> por el hecho de que su alma gemela se </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> convertido en un ser monstruoso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero solo se sentía cansado, demasiado vacío para sentir pena por Light. Demasiado resentido y decepcionado.  </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <span>podía</span>
  <span> sentir nada por Light.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y era mejor así, por que </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> estaba seguro de que si hubiera sentimientos de por medio sería incapaz de decir lo que le </span>
  <span>habían</span>
  <span> dicho esta mañana.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light Yagami estaba condenado, se recordó, ignorando el pesar que crecía dentro suyo. Lo que estaba enfrente suyo era una sombra de lo que alguna vez Light Yagami, su alma gemela. Un estudiante brillante, guapo y encantador que regalaba sonrisas dulces, eso había sido Light Yagami. Pero </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> se recordó así mismo con el corazón pesado contra su pecho que Light Yagami murió el día que la </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note toco el suelo. Y lo que quedaba estaba sentado frente a él, intentando tomar el lugar de Light.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Intentando, de forma </span>
  <span>inútil</span>
  <span>, formar un </span>
  <span>vínculo</span>
  <span> con su alma gemela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero N no dejaría que eso sucediera.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jamás.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light Yagami estaba muerto, lo que estaba sentado enfrente suyo era un monstruo despiadado y repugnante. Un asesino con el rostro de la persona que se </span>
  <span>suponía</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>debía</span>
  <span> amarlo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Esta mañana recibí una llamada del FBI. “Comenzó, manteniendo su voz neutral. “Como ya lo sabes, ambas </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note fueron quemadas y los </span>
  <span>Shinigamis</span>
  <span> que merodeaban por aquí regresaron a su mundo. Contigo encerrado aquí y Misa </span>
  <span>Amane</span>
  <span> muerta, los criminales han dejado de morir y podría decirse que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. “Light se removió incomodo ante el recuerdo de la muerte de </span>
  <span>Amane</span>
  <span> y Near apretó los puños.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light se sintió mal por la muerte de una mujer estúpida que se dejó utilizar una y otra vez, que estaba enamorada de un hombre que claramente no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Light había sido una mierda con  </span>
  <span>Amane </span>
  <span> y aun así tenía la audacia de sentirse mal por su muerte, que él mismo  </span>
  <span>había </span>
  <span> ocasionado en primer lugar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light Yagami era un enfermo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y  </span>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span> se negaba a sentir algo por él.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sin embargo para estar seguros de que este desastre no se repetirá de nuevo, quieren atar cabos sueltos. Así que como imagino que sabes, serás ejecutado ”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El rostro de Light palideció ante las palabras de  </span>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span>, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y de repente parece enfermo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Este hombre en verdad pensó que lo dejarían vivir de todo lo que  </span>
  <span>había </span>
  <span> hecho?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cerca de </span>
  <span> no pudo evitar  </span>
  <span>reír </span>
  <span> ante la audacia de Light.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Su risa resonó en la habitación y Light se parecía más enfermo, casi como si estaba listo para vomitar. Miraba a  </span>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span> con incredulidad, formando una pregunta silenciosa que  </span>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span> ignoró.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hiciste tu elección, Light Yagami. “Murmuró, inclinándose hacia adelante. “Ese día, cuando atraparon a Higuchi  </span>
  <span>Kyousuke </span>
  <span>, podrías haberte detenido, podrías haber dejado la  </span>
  <span>Death </span>
  <span> Note y tener una vida normal. Esto ... podría haber sido diferente. “La rabia nublo su mente por un seguro antes de que  </span>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span> la sacudiera. Era inútil enojarse. “En todo caso,  </span>
  <span>deberías </span>
  <span> estar aliviado. La inyección letal es una misericordia comparado con lo que tú le hiciste a las personas que mataste. "</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light soltó un pequeño sonido de angustia cuando  </span>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span> se puso de pie, listo para irse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nate ...” Gimió, luchando por ponerse de pie. “¡Nate! No me dejes ... ¡No me dejes, por favor! Lo siento mucho, lo siento, en verdad lo hago ... No me dejes ... ¡NATE! ”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span> sintió algo desagradable crecer en su pecho ante la angustia en la voz de Light, pequeñas lagrimas se formaron en sus ojos y por un momento lucho por darse la vuelta y envolver el cuerpo tembloroso de su alma gemela con su brazo, el impulso de consolarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, que  </span>
  <span>Near </span>
  <span> jamás lo dejaría.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No lo hizo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Adiós, Light Yagami. “Dijo en cambio, mientras  </span>
  <span>abría </span>
  <span> la puerta de la habitación y  </span>
  <span>salía </span>
  <span>, ignorando la voz desesperada que gritaba su nombre, los miserables y destrozados gritos de Light desde dentro del cuarto. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Su alma gemela estaba muerta.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Light tiene unos minutos para pensar en su vida mientras el doctor a su lado prepara la inyección que será su muerte. Sus ojos vagan por la habitación y se siente sorprendido por el hecho de que solo hay cinco personas dentro, el doctor y cuatro miembros del FBI que solo observaran el procedimiento y se aseguraran de que no haya ningún problema. Por un momento, tiene la patética esperanza de ver el rostro pálido y de rasgos suaves de </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> entre los </span>
  <span>policías</span>
  <span>, pero solo se encuentra con rostros indiferentes y ojos llenos de repulsión que lo miran como si fuera un monstruo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Pero es lo que soy, ¿no?</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> Piensa, por primera vez sintiendo algo desagradable en su pecho. </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>He matado a miles, soy un asesino.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light se toma unos momentos para pensar en cómo era su vida antes de que la </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note tocará sus manos. Era un estudiante brillante, todos sus profesores hablaban maravillas de él y esperaban grandes cosas de él en su futuro. Su madre lo adoraba, su hermana lo quería y su padre estaba orgulloso de él a pesar de que no lo decía a menudo. Todo era perfectamente normal. Su vida era </span>
  <span>normal</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero entonces la </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note tocó el suelo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y el mundo de Light cambio </span>
  <span>drásticamente</span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las personas le </span>
  <span>tenían</span>
  <span> miedo, su alma gemela lo odiaba.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Su alma gemela.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Con la que Light </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> soñado en varias ocasiones.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> acabado todo así?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light frunció el ceño levemente y desecho la pregunta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era bastante obvio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las palabras que </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span> le había dicho hace unos días pasaron por su cabeza entonces, y su corazón latió desenfrenado contra su pecho.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘ </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Ese</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> día, cuando atraparon a Higuchi </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Kyousuke</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>, podrías haberte detenido, podrías haber dejado la </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Death</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span> Note y tener una vida normal. Esto...podría haber sido diferente.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> ‘</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Él podría haber hecho eso. Podría haber ignorado los recuerdos que habían venido junto a la </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note nuevamente, podría haber limpiado su nombre, dios, incluso podría haber seguido trabajando junto a L, podría haber continuado con su vida normal. Pero no hizo nada de eso, siguió con sus planes nefastos, hizo que asesinaran a L y luego él mismo intentó matar a Near.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Su alma gemela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tal vez fue un día antes de su reunión el 28 febrero, o quizás ese mismo día, cuando Nate lo miró con fríos ojos grises y afirmo que Light era Kira, en el que se había dado cuenta de que N era en realidad su alma gemela. O tal vez semanas antes. Light no lo recordaba con exactitud, solo podía recordar el miedo, el malestar que sintió. Y él sabía que N también lo sabía, Quizás Nate lo había sabido antes que él, después de todo el nombre de Light estaba escrito a lo largo de su brazo, por lo que había llegado a Japón con el conocimiento de que su alma gemela era un asesino en serie. Y Light había nacido con el nombre “</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Nate </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>River</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>” escrito con una elegante cursiva y tinta negra en su clavícula. Y no supo </span>
  <span>quién</span>
  <span> era el dueño de ese nombre hasta que lo tuvo enfrente suyo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mientras se recostaba en la cama como le </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> indicado el Doctor que lo hiciera, Light miró el paisaje que llegaba a apreciar desde su cama y pensó que habría sido mejor no tener alma gemela. Que hubiera sido mejor pertenecer a ese porcentaje pequeño de personas que nacían destinadas a estar solas, tal vez de ese modo Nate habría estado unido a otra persona y podría haber vivido sin tener que cargar con la muerte de Light como un dolor constante y desagradable.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No </span>
  <span>habían</span>
  <span> completado el </span>
  <span>vínculo</span>
  <span>, pero eso no significaba que uno no sintiera el dolor de la muerte de su alma gemela. El vacío, doloroso y existente hasta el fin de sus vidas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Nate tendría que cargar con eso, todo por culpa de Light. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El Doctor se acercó a él con la inyección preparada y Light no tuvo que preguntar para saber que sería inyectada por </span>
  <span>vía</span>
  <span> intravenosa, lo que significaría que actuaría con rapidez. Light tenía 30 o 40 segundo si lo pensaba.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Extendió el brazo y cerró los ojos. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y justó cuando la aguja se retiró y la conciencia de Light comenzó a perderse, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. No tuvo la fuerza para abrir los ojos, pero escucho las exclamaciones de sorpresa y la voz de la persona que tanto había querido ver segundos antes.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡L, ¿Qué demonios?!” Uno de los oficiales gritó, poniéndose de pie. “¡No tiene permitido estar aquí!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lo tengo. “Nate gruñó, abriéndose paso entre los oficiales. “Yo...necesito...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light sintió una mano cálida y firme tomar la suya, un pequeño apretón y luego la vida lo abandono. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No logro escuchar las palabras de Nate antes de morir. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sin </span>
  <span>embargo,</span>
  <span> pensó que era mejor así.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Despertó con un gritó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su corazón latía errático, su respiración era agitada y sus manos temblaban. Se puso de pie de un salto y sus ojos vagaron por la habitación oscura que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Que. Demonios. Estaba. Pasando. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light se apresuró hacia el interruptor y su boca se abrió en un gritó silencioso mientras miraba su habitación. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>¿Cómo </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> terminado aquí?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se acurrucó contra un costado mientras recuperaba el aliento, aun temblando y con un sentimiento de pavor y malestar en su estómago. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que visito la casa en la que había crecido, no </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> estado interesado en visitar a su madre y hermana, tan metido como estaba jugando con N y L. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> olvidado lo tranquilo que era el </span>
  <span>sitio</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Su cabeza se </span>
  <span>levantó</span>
  <span> de golpe cuando un golpe en la puerta sonó, su voz salió temblorosa cuando hablo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¿</span>
  <span>Sí</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Light? Ya son las 6:25, ¿No tienes clases dentro de unos minutos?” Su madre hablo, su voz suave como de costumbre. “Llegarás tarde.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se alejó de la esquina tembloroso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Ya casi estoy listo, no te preocupes!” Gritó, apresurándose a tomar sus cosas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Una mirada rápida a su reloj le dijo lo que tanto necesitaba saber. 29 de noviembre, 2003. Light sintió el pánico crecer en su pecho y con rápidos movimientos abrió su bolso y rebusco desesperado entre los libros, sin importarle que sus cuadernos cayeran de la mochila y tocaran el suelo de madera con un golpe sordo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces encontró lo que buscaba.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Allí, entre la pila de libros la </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note reposaba con burlona inocencia, como la manzana que había echado a Adán y Eva del paraíso terrenal. Solo que la </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note no haría que desterraran a Light, haría que lo maten.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y, sin embargo, mientras tomaba el cuaderno en sus temblorosas manos y la abría, Light sintió una emoción sádica crecer en su pecho. Él podría hacer todo de nuevo, podría comenzar a matar criminales y volver a jugar con L, dios, él podría ganar esta vez solo porque </span>
  <span>sabía</span>
  <span> que era lo que lo </span>
  <span>había</span>
  <span> hecho perder en primer lugar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Podría ganar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero </span>
  <span>ganar</span>
  <span> significaría tener que matar Nate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light se sentó al costado de su cama y miró los nombres que había escrito en la libreta hasta ahora; no había comenzado a matar criminales en masa aun, solo había matado al tipo que había tomado rehenes en el </span>
  <span>supermercado</span>
  <span> y a los hombres que </span>
  <span>habían</span>
  <span> intentado violar a una mujer el día anterior.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aún</span>
  <span> estaba a tiempo de dejar todo esto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y lo haría.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras comenzaba a formar un plan, uno en el que Kira aun existiría, L aun moriría y N se vería obligado a tomar su lugar. Todo seguiría su curso normal, lo único que cambiaría era el hecho de que Light Yagami </span>
  <span>sería</span>
  <span> totalmente inocente está vez. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Solo sería un noble </span>
  <span>espectador</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero L aún se acercaría a él, lo tendría como principal sospechoso, lo invitaría a participar en la investigación y seguiría sospechando de él. Aún podría jugar con L hasta que el hombre se diera cuenta de que en realidad él no era Kira.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El nombre real de Kira no </span>
  <span>sería</span>
  <span> Light Yagami está vez. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se puso de pie aun sonriendo y comenzó a recoger sus libros y a prepararse para la escuela.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tenía una entrega que hacer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>X </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>x </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>X</strong>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Teru</span>
  <span> Mikami había sido uno de los simpatizantes más devotos que Light tuvo. El hombre no solo lo había suplantado mientras Light jugaba con el FBI, la policía japonesa y </span>
  <span>Near</span>
  <span>, sino que también había sido el responsable de Light perdiera en primer lugar. Había sido ingenuo, había estado tan desesperado por matar a </span>
  <span>Takada</span>
  <span> que se saltó el protocolo que Light tan cuidadosamente le había impuesto. Fue el responsable de que Light muriera, también. Pero Mikami podría pagar por todo eso ahora, Light se aseguraría de ello. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Soltó un pequeño suspiró de satisfacción mientras colocaba la caja en la entrada de la casa del hombre; Mikami seguía un estricto horario que Light conocía más que bien, de hecho, Light era más que consiente de que tan pronto como él se fuera Mikami saldría de su casa para ir al trabajo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light contaba con que encontrara la caja.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Así comenzaría el juego.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>X </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>x</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>X </strong>
</p><p>
  <span>Una semana después, Light soltó una risa de genuina diversión mientras en las noticias se hablaba sobre como los criminales habían comenzado a morir repentinamente de ataques al corazón. Había sido tan jodidamente fácil todo esto; poner la </span>
  <span>Death</span>
  <span> Note en las manos de alguien que era, probablemente peor que Light. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fácil y divertido. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por ahora, miraría como los criminales morían como polillas que se dirigen a la luz. En algún momento entre la semana siguiente, L comenzaría a investigar y entonces el verdadero juego comenzaría.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Light esperaba que Mikami fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no dejarse atrapar fácilmente. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aunque, ¿Quién sospecharía de un abogado de mediana edad, sin nada interesante que contar de su vida? Mikami ciertamente no era tan interesante como Light, que había conseguido llamar la atención de L rápidamente. El hombre pasaría desapercibido durante un buen tiempo, todo mientras Light jugaba con L. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fue simplemente maravilloso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pronto volveremos a estar juntos, pequeño Nate.” Pensó, sonriendo. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Si no se equivocaba, su alma gemela tenía apenas doce años ahora. Torció el gesto levemente, infeliz. Light ciertamente no tenía ningún interés en niños más pequeños que él, prefería a las personas de su edad, muchas gracias. Por suerte para él, solo llevaba cinco años con Nate, cuando Light tuviera 23, Nate tendría 18. Fue adecuado. Soltó un suspiró feliz y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, disfrutando su fin de semana. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se pregunto si a </span>
  <span>Ryuk</span>
  <span> aún le gustaban las manzanas o si se había vuelto adicto a otra cosa esta vez.  </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>